Biohazard 8
by TheResidentEvilWriter69
Summary: Two years after the Baker Farm incident Leon has a new mission to extract a file that contains information about the virus. But he gets lost and trapped inside of the headquarters, with a desperate feat to escape he has to go through maze like halls. Open specific doors and escape the undead!


Biohazard 8

One Leon didn't know he had to climb a mountain today, let alone go with people he didn't know. Believe me he wasn't no mountain climber either. He hardly had the training to climb gigantic tall ass mountains. Leon seen the mountain in the distance which had a vast peak at the top, overlooking the so called abandoned village. Funny enough. The village was once a booming town full of settlers and people, but now after a recent chemical spill. They all fled elsewhere. Some say their corpses still roam the woods and shadows can be seen on the mountain. Leon knew he had to climb this thing. "Hey! Por favor!" One of the people called out to him. It was a broken English but he could somewhat make out what he was saying. "I'm coming" Leon griped. He knew this wasn't no easy in easy out deal. It was going to be pain and shit. He had a general idea on how to climb a mountain, but he was no expert at it.

With a sharp thud the axe went into the ice of the mountain. Boy this will be tough as nails literally. Leon climbed up further as the frosty air was hitting his face like a jet. He was shivering. This jacket wasn't the best conductor either. He seen a facility in the distance, almost to the top of the mounatain. That is where Blue Umbrella is handing their more...evil matters. Leon seen the blue logo plastered on the side. "It looks abandoned. Maybe they fled also? No chance to turn back now I need those papers" He said to himself. His mission was to retrieve the lost mission logs that was hidden a safe somewhere in the facility. Leon knew he had to lift up somehow. He got to the entrance of the door. It was opened like someone was here recently. Leon pulled out his gun as he aimed it down the darken corridors. The flashlight shined the pristine silver walls. He could see his own reflection like it was a mirror. The door closed behind him locking by itself. He was all alone in this facility he don't know about. Leon opened up one door which lead into a cafeteria which he seen food rotting on the ground. Also some banana peels on the table just sitting there.

A body was face down on the table, a hole caved into his forehead, blood and brains caked onto the table. Leon seen some gross shit in his time, but this was much more worse. The sound of feet came behind him, he quickly turned around blasting his flashlight down a hallway. That lead to a clock. A clock? That's odd for a post modern office building. Leon iqnored the clock and made his way through the kitchen to spot something odd. He covered his nose as it reeked of death. Like legit death. He seen a body was being eaten alive by rats. Maggots formed inside the eye sockets. Bugs and spiders covered his body as Leon needed to get the fuck out of the kitchen asap. Leon seen some weird shit but that was even more worse.

He made his way into a waiting room like area. This was much more akin to a therapy waiting room, boring magazines lie on the tables and a flat screen TV above head for the people's viewing. He looked out the window as the snow storm was hitting the mountain hard, soon he would be snowed in. A blizzard inside of a creepy as facility always his cup of tea. He seen a door that was locked, he seen a symbol on the keyhole. "Not this fucking gig again" Leon said to himself. Of course he had to find a specific key to open said door. It's the oldest trick in the book. Leon then heard a cry of a girl behind him. It sounded distant yet near. The sun was going down making a moonlight haze inside the waiting room. His shadow was casting near the window, making as if he was a giant. He heard the clock DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG. 12 Strikes...meaning midnight. He was stuck here until morning. This is going to be one hell of a party.

Leon walked around some more he seen bunch of cubical desks lying around, papers all over the floor. As if they were in a hurry. But what were they in a hurry for? Is his biggest question. Leon turned and seen a shadow dart across the hall. He aimed his flashlight in said direction but the shadow was gone. Ghosts and shit. This can't be real it's all in his head. He then opened up a door slowly as he heard biting of flesh and meat. He seen the thing stop biting the corpse as it slowly turned and looked at Leon. That menacing glare made Leon flinch. Those dead eyes staring into his soul as the zombie rose up with a slow methodical way. Leon had limited bullets so he need to make these shots count. The zombie making a hollow moaning sound as Leon fired two shots into the head. Blood exploded from the back of his head like a squirt gun. Splattering the walls behind the zombie to trickle down drops of blood.

The zombie wasn't getting back up. Thank god. Leon then seen a key attached to the corpse it was eating. He seen a symbol on the key. It had the shape of a "Bolt" it was a Bolt Key. He hasn't seen any Bolt Key doors anywhere. Maybe he needs to keep looking. Leon found ammo inside of the zombie's pockets and reloaded his gun. 15 rounds just enough. Or so he thought. Leon seen one door that had a familiar looking symbol on it. It had the shape of a bolt on the door handle. Leon pulled the key and turned the lock, with a click the door opened. Leon walked into the room.


End file.
